Liquid drugs are typically provided in medicament vials with standard elastomeric closure sizes, such as 20 mm and 13 mm diameter closures. Vial access devices are used to withdraw medication from these vials. Particulate may be present in the vial or become mixed in the medication during the fluid removal process. Types of particles that may be present in vials include; pharmaceutical sediment, lipids, un-dissolved solids, recrystallization of medication elements, glass, plastic and rubber debris, septum particulate and various other types of contaminants, these particles can be various sizes and shapes, and depending on the medicament, hydrophobic and/or hydrophilic, and/or partially or completely ionized salts. In addition, insertion of the vial access spike can shear off or core bits of the stopper of the vial. Often these particles are sub-visible sizes and will go unnoticed. Particulates that are injected into a patient can cause complications, for example, phlebitis, organ damage, and vessel blockage.